Nothing Is True, Everything Is Permitted
by Miss Hacky
Summary: Nothing is true, everything is permitted. You really have no idea how much those words affect reality... Ezio/OC may turn into actual story if reviews are kind and inspiration strikes me.
1. How I Became Lily

'_Nothing is true. Everything in permitted.'_

Take a guess as to where that came from. Honestly I dreamed for this to happen and I fantasized but I didn't know it was real. I still don't but I do know that there must be something that could trigger it.

And that trigger is the imagination. Disney-ish right? Yeah, thought so and it really is just a theory but I have faith and that is why it will happen. After all nothing is true and everything is permitted.

My name is Lily Winters. But that was not the name my parent gave me, no you will never find out my birth name so stick with Lily please.

Anyhow, let's begin with an explanation. There are infinite parallel universes and in these universes EVERYTHING is possible, okay? Good. And stumbling across a little 'gap' shall we say into one of these universes could be catastrophic. Particularly when you stumble into a huge secret war/conspiracy that and you have to take a side, murderer 1 or murderer 2, your choice really but not for me! I did what I was told by my mentor and have to save the world and help people you didn't know existed. Oh yeah I also forgot to mention that you are wearing Assassin robes (a female version with now enlarged breasts) your 5'10 with long, curly white hair, porcelain skin, no body hair and bright blue eyes, oh you're not even properly classed as human any more either! Peachy, right?

This is true and happens to me. So yeah, I sometimes wonder if life could get any harder. But wait! I'm a sarcastic optimist that loves to bounce around is absolutely fucking hilarious! Never mind, I often act weird.

Oh another thing, take my advice and DON'T fall in love with a womanizing playboy, you can fantasize being with Ezio but it hurts a lot, well until he realized he'd lose the only thing he wanted to live for.

So there you have it! I stumbled into a powerful parallel universe when I was 15 I don't know exactly when or exactly how but I do know it was before my 16th birthday so yeah, I walked right into a bloody fanfiction and I discover a plot and find out I'm one of the most influential people in history. Just another day in the Life and Misadventures of Lily Winters!

After all, nothing is true and everything is permitted.


	2. Joan's Letter to Lily

**__Kay got a dicky anonamous review of someone who didn't read the other chapters so let me explain. LILY IS BIOLOGICALLY ENGINEERED! She has a prolonged life so she MET Joan of Arc a few hundred years before the Italian Renaissance, so yeah, before you flame **

**_'Guest 6/28/12 . chapter 2_**

**_This fanfiction was terrible! Throughout the first chapters I did not feel engaged with the OC nor did it make me want to continue reading . The archetype of the story was altogether monotonus and likened to other amateurish fangirl entries posted in this site .The introduction was pedantic and egocentric to say the least: which was intergrated with the displacements of the origional characters who were repressed into hollow ,mary-sueish personas to fit in with the archetype of the plot . There were a lot of things wrong, particularly including Joan of Arch and the lack of historical reseach that you could have at least done so make the story believeable.'_**

**__Take into account that you don't know the full story and I happen to have an A* in History AND English, I know what I'm going on about dear so please, don't embarrass yourself further or this might turn into an argument. And I have 4 siblings, I could argue for Earth.**

_Dear Lily,_

_My friend time is short, well for me anyway, for you it must seem like days compared to years. You must promise me that you will protect this sword and that you will ensure its safety. They are coming for me to take it, you are the only person I entrust it to so please keep it hidden, keep it safe._

_The Templars have surrounded me and by the time you read this letter I will be long dead. Ignore the accusations of the civilians who refer to me as a witch, you would probably ignore them anyway so why am I asking? This is it. This is the end for me, I can hear them banging on the door to the castle. The courier I will have sent to find you can be trusted, my friend so please don't scare her._

_Yes you know her too by the way, right now you are sleeping. Sleeping in what you described as 'hibernation' and this girl is Rose, but you know her as Arianna. Lily, time is short. Lead our people to victory Lily._

_I will never forget all you have done for me, my dear._

_And remember; Nothing is True, Everything is Permitted. Do what you must._

_Love, your ever lasting friend,_

_ Joan of Arc_


	3. Prologue

**Okay, Assassin's Creed is not mine otherwise Ezio would be :3 BUT I only got one review for both chapters (I know they were short and all) but thank you smileydragon, she is my inspiration!**

When most people think of 16 they think of a bubbly teenage girl on her sweet sixteenth birthday or a loud, game-loving athletic and good looking teenage boy. In a way I suppose I did and I can't wait for my sixteenth birthday, which is only a few months away. I didn't realise how much it would change me though.

Now then you're probably assuming I have boy troubles but that's not the case. Oh no, my problem is much bigger and far more outrageous. My DNA is one of the very few compatible to a now-small experiment practiced by the Assassin's Creed. Yes As in the game Assassin's Creed, it was all real. Anyway moving on. My DNA is compatible for travelling through time but not using an ANIMUS, DNA which is very hard to come by. As the Templars have been kidnapping potential Time Travellers and either killing them or gaining their alliance there are now only 3 left in the Creed and none outside the world of this secret war. These 3 Time Assassins as we are know, are me, a thirteen year old girl called Yolena and a 22 year old man called Erik. We Time Assassins travel through time and assist the Assassins that need help, often getting caught in the struggles of others and becoming emotionally attached to the person(s) we help.

But anyhow, I need to relay how it came to this, don't I? Well, as I mentioned before my sixteenth birthday changed it all. I was told to go outside of my house and into my garden, waiting there was a woman. She looked strict and spoke with a posh British accent, very similar to mine and she told me about the Assassins and Templars. I didn't believe her at first, seeing as how I played the game but eventually she convinced me and my mum (she came out sometime later) that was she said was true after we had seen proof.

She told me that they are based in London and what my DNA meant. She spoke of others before me and that she was to be my mentor and would teach me what I know, hesitantly I agreed to travel to London with her and to begin my life as an Assassin.

When we arrived in London, Alison (the woman) led me to a secret hatch behind the Tower of London; lifting a trap door she placed her hand on a scanner and after some weird beeping noises a metal trap door opened to the sides in a sliding motion; she walked down the stairs it led to, with following her.

On the way she explained in detail what the Assassins did and what my duties would be as a Time Assassin as well as where I would live and what I can and can't do in my free time.

When we reached the Main Room (otherwise known as CENTRAL), Alison explained everything to me. And then she came across a large clear glass cylinder filled with water and supports to hold someone in.

"This is the BM; Biological Modificator. It is where we manipulate Time Traveller's DNA in order to make them into Time Assassin'. Get used to it because you'll be spending a lot of time in there. Speaking of which," She paused and looked at the monitor next to the BM, "Now would be a good time to start the first process; the modification of your DNA." I did as she asked.

Stripping down to my underwear, I stepped into the BM and was strapped into the holders. Then my vision left me. I couldn't see, hear or feel anything but I knew something was going on and when I heard Alison's "Shit." I felt woozy, something went wrong, I know it did.

Stepping out of the BM, Alison simply gawked at me and laughed nervously. It looked really out of character for her to do so. "Sorry?" She offered me and that's when I realised the reason for her apology. I had grown an extra foot and my hair was no longer medium length and blonde; it was very long, thick and curly white but the side fringe remained _'hmm straightners are required'_. Turning around I used a monitor as a mirror to stare at my light blue eyes that seemed to pull me in. I had no freckles on my now porcelain skin and my harms and legs had no trace of any hair. My breasts seemed to be quite enlarged now too, Fuck I'm a Mary-Sue…

"The melanin content seems to have detracted from your body, the BM malfunctioned and not only increased your stamina, strength and speed but it has also turned you very pale." I looked into her eyes, "What next?" Dropped from my lips. She smiled.

I dropped of the face of the Earth I guess you could say. I was taken and all evidence of me existing was destroyed and I was taken to the Assassin's base in London, where we had direct contact with the other bases around the world. I often spent my time working on my skills and very quickly I became the most agile and fast of all of us left, though Erik (another Time Assassin) is still stronger than me.

I scaled the buildings in London at night and stole things so easily as I could leave without a trace, local areas received an increase of 'ghost activity' when really they meant me. I assassinated people of corrupt power in Britain who still existed in the Templar order, but I was never caught. I don't exactly know how but all the time it was as if people simply didn't want to see me or acknowledge me so they didn't. My DNA was never left at the crime scenes either.

Soon, after about two months of this, society became more and more aware and yet ignored it even more. But they knew. Oh yes, they knew. The Assassin's are back and they are taking down the Templar's once and for all.

And Desmond and I are their greatest pawns.

But this is my story. Welcome to the Diary of Lily!


	4. Chapter 1

It was entering winter and I swapped my usual attire of a black crop top, white half jacket and green short shorts for a full white jacket and denim blue skinny jeans however I kept my graffitied white low top converse on.

My new wardrobe made it slightly harder to scale buildings and fulfil contracts but I got used to it eventually.

Sitting down on top of the Tower of London, I was sketching the view below me of people bustling around completely unaware of the lone teenager sitting far above them, when I received rather unusual news from on of our scouts/couriers.

The thirteen year old boy, known as Tom, came to a screeching holt at me and looked me dead in the eye with a puffy face while panting. Poor thing must have been looking for me for ages!

"Lil," He started before trying to regain more breathe, "Alison," gasp "is," gasp "waiting," gasp "for," gasp "you," this time he managed to string together the rest of the sentence, "Alison is waiting for you at the base, its dead serious, shit just got real and all that!" He waved his hands around frantically and looked like a maniac.

This was all it took for me to realise that was serious, deadly serious. Tom was our fastest runner next to me and was normally studying so sending him was a big deal. I shoved my sketch pad and drawing equipment in my satchel and raced off towards Big Ben, Tom a few feet behind me.

A citizen down belong saw us and pointed at us on the roofs, causing a panic as people started calling 999 and filming us with their mobile phones. Of course it would go down a phone!

We managed to get away but we could hear helicopters near by and so I did the only thing I could think of. Grabbing Tom, I hurled us into a very large swimming pool and let me tell you this; it was fucking freezing!

"Shit!" I heard Tom swear before I smirked at his sopping black hair and glaring grey eyes. Pulling him with me, we took the backstreets; out running the criminals and gangs (I ran into a few familiar faces from my old life on the way too, they were very shocked). Eventually, Tom and I managed to get onto the roof of a building very near Big Ben. Now the challenge of getting into the Base.

Tom looked at me, he knew exactly what I was thinking and without assessing the situation properly he did a leap of faith into a large bush. I peered down at him to see his grinning freckled face beaming up at me and beckoning me down.

Steeling myself I prepared for the inevitable and terrifying jump about to consume me. I leaped off the edge, knowing if I stopped for a second then I wouldn't have done it. Landing softly in the bush I pulled myself out as Tom pressed a series of stones on the back of the Clock Tower.

The stones moved and a hollowed out passage way, lit by dim lights dug deep down into the earth. Tom went first, he sat down and slid his way to a smaller opening and, just like in a tunnel slide, slid down into darkness. I followed him shortly.

A few seconds later bright light intercepted me and I slid into a large room made of metal and glass; on end of the room was square like and the other circle like. The square end contained lots of computers and a large monitor with many people from different countries talking all at once, dotted around the computers were a few animuses too.

The semi circle end was a fish tank. There were all kinds of fish and mammals and it as amazing! They were different colours and it looked like the real ocean. Anyway, near the computers was a stern looking woman with her long brown hair up in a bun. She wore a sensible suit and had a long hooked nose and little spectacles hiding ting dull brown eyes. This was Alison. And while she may be intimidating, there is no one else I'd rather trust with my life.

She swivelled around to face me a small smile graced her stern features. She beckoned me over and pointed to the computer monitor.

"See that?" She said, jabbing her finger at the screen. She was pointing at a sequence like DNA thing that was missing a large chunk of it. I nodded.

"Desmond is now controlling Ezio. But something's wrong. You need to go back in time and fix this data."

"When?"

"Now."

"Okay, what do I need?"

"There is no time to prepare, the little worm-hole in time is closing and you need to pass through it _now_." I nodded again and she handed me four throwing knives with a belt which I attached to my right thigh, a long but light sword that hung at my left hip and finally a Time Manipulator.

I had little time to process what was happening as Alison began furiously typing away at the computer and within seconds I was dematerialising, she looked at me with pity and sadness. It was in that moment I realised a question I was dying to know the answer to, "Is this a one way trip?" I whispered, fear evident in my eyes. I never got a reply.

Landing harshly in the middle of a group of people was not my idea of a good time. I was aching all over and dizziness was over coming me. Standing up slowly, I wobbled a bit and nearly fell over until someone tall caught me. That someone was a man, a tall broad and utterly gorgeous man. I recognized him as Ezio Auditore. Shit, when Desmond wakes up he is gonna piss himself with laughter at the 'mighty Lily falling like a damsel into his arms'. Bloody wanker.

"Woah there! You alright there?" Ezio asked. Now let me tell you this, Ezio is hot. Very, very hot that any one who would try to depict him could ever do him justice and just hearing his voice was enough to turn me on.

Being a puddle of idiotic teenage hormones I grinned largely at him and immediately jumped out of his arms, promptly landing wobbily on my feet before righting myself and thanking him.

"Ah, cara mia, I'm very good at saving beautiful ladies which you now know first hand!" He said, grasping my hand and kissing my knuckles. Blushing slightly, I grinned at his attempt of seduction and realised something.

There have been a few cases in history where people have lost various limbs or occasionally changed gender when time travelling. A wave of dread flushed through me and as such I felt the need to check my 'parts'.

Frantically, I started felling myself. "Ohmigod!" I shouted and felt my chest, "Breasts! Breasts are good! So I'm a woman?" I questioned, "Oh! Oh maybe not, I could just posses the top half!" I shoved my hand down my trousers and felt my crotch, "VAGINA!" I screamed in glee before checking my arms and legs, so I'm definitely a full person, aside from my pointed ears that seemed to have been slightly stretched when I was in the Vortex (actual name for the worm-hole, I just generally use slang).

I suddenly noticed I had attracted quite a crowd, and I doubt my 'lady-like' outbursts of vagina and my lovely feminine clothing that are tight and show of my 'assets' were doing me much help. Ezio was practically dying of laughter so I doubt help from him would be applied right now. I guess it's time for Lily's fantastic skills of improvising!

Standing straight, I readied myself with a massive grin and a slightly crazed smile; I must look like a wreck. I bowed deeply several times and then spoke in a big, booming but annoyingly high-pitched voice. "Hello everyone! I am Lily and I really must be going now! I hope you enjoyed the show but it must end. Ezio will most likely die if not. Farewell!" And with that I spun around, linking my arm with the one known as Ezio and marched off in the direction of somewhere. Oh yeah, I am _soooo_ talented (heavy sarcasm).

Eventually I stopped walking in a small alley and rounded on a slightly serious Ezio who was too bust staring at my chest to notice that I had stopped and he was no longer walking backwards. "Well, women aren't usually this forward but I'm not objecting!" I laughed at his comment and rolled my arms, I refuse to swoon and become a puddle of hormonal goo.

"Well, I'm Lily." Time to strike a conversation.

"Beautiful name, cara mia. I am Ezio Auditore da Firenze." Flirt.

"I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"That is a very long name." Reasonable.

"Ah it is not, Lily is very unusual."

"Hey! It's unique!"

"Unusual is good, and beautiful, very, very beautiful." God, does every male want in my pants?

"Well, I won't disagree with the latter." No one can resist the Lily wink!

"Haha! I thought not, why are you in Italia? You aren't from around here." Blunt much?

"How can you tell?"

"Your accent, very alluring." Seriously? Italian accents are _way_ sexier.

"Well, thank you. I'm just travelling. Actually do you know Giovanni Auditore?" Improvising! Improvising! Improvising!

"Ci! He is my father! Do you know him?" Surprise! I surprised the great Ezio Auditore!

"Yes! I need to speak with him, a message from my father." What the hell am I going on about? "I'll take you to him." Ezio said, grabbing my hand and running somewhere. I didn't recognise where we were going and only one thought ran through my mind, _'Why didn't I go to Florence before!'_


	5. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the wait! I have been so busy lately with school and work and stuff but I wrote a bit more than usual, I hope it makes up for it! Anyway, you have smileydragon to thank for this chapter (seriously she's the only one who reviews)! Assassin's creed is not mine blablabla!**

Collecting myself I followed Ezio, much to my chagrin and his amusement, we ended up at a bank. The structure was massive and loomed over us, which was very intimidating but this was balanced by the master sculpturing and the sheer beauty of it. Tugging on my wrist, Ezio pulled me out of my daze.

He dragged me passed inquisitive eyes of the bankers and their customers – I waved at them with big grins and cocky remarks. Eventually, Ezio pulled me into a room with a large desk and behind that large desk was a normal sized man, sor of ruined the ring to it, eh? Anyway Ezio started speaking rapidly to the man, who seemed rather surprised by my appearance and the story spewing out of Ezio. Spewing out of Ezio. Yum.

The man, who I had now dubbed as Giovanni due to their shocking resemblance in appearance-I'm pretty sure this dude would try to get into my pants after all- and he studied me with critically.

Eventually growing bored of Ezio insane rambled (with speed I thought only I could master when talking about Doctor Who, what? I'm pretty sure he's real, just off Doctor-ing and stuff), at this revelation I pushed Ezio behind me and started off with my epic I'm-fantastic-so-listen-to-me voices.

"Nothing is true," I started with knowing eyes. Giovanni gaped at me for a few seconds before dawning comprehension flittered over his face, "Everything is permitted." He finished for me. Ezio looked confused, like I do when someone mention a girl from the fiery pits of hell known as Miley Cyrus. Just I thought everything was going to be dandy, Giovanni said something that sent chills to my bone. "Lily is the daughter of an old friend and she'll b e staying with us Ezio. However I wish to speak with you, Lily." It wasn't a question it was an order, damn I'm so bad at lying to people I like and this dude seemed pretty damn awesome. I want some ice-cream.

Finally we left Mr Auditore's boring office and Ezio decided to give me a tour of the city, much to my pleasure even though I would probably forget everything – the BM was _supposed_ to give me fantastic memory for useful stuff but all I remember are quotes, the ingredients for coca-cola and inappropriate song lyrics – any how, Ezio and the tour mixed together were…interesting to say the least. He is rubbish at history except his own, I really didn't need to know where he did what with who but it made me laugh and reveal a little about myself. Like the dentist chair. Don't ask, just don't.

"And here," He started, "Is where I had sex with Cristina for the first time!" I burst out laughing and then the actions started. He started thrusting his hips while placing his hands over an imaginary Cristina and started moaning, loudly. I joined in and did my best Italian accent, impersonating Cristina. I had to admit though, I was slightly jealous.

We had attracted a small crowd so we decided to make our dashing escape over the rooftops, to which Ezio was surprised by my dexterity and speed. Hehe, take that you wanker.

He eventually caught up with me; wrapping his arms around my waist he catapulted us off the edge and into a cart of hay, lovely now my hair is going to start disobeying me. Thanks Ezio, you are a true friend (heavy sarcasm).

Running away from Ezio (which I discovered is actually quite useless as he can dive through the air and rip one off their feet and straight into a crowd of poor, unsuspecting bystanders) I picked myself of the ground, once again, and helped him up. He took my hand but he didn't let go of it which is okay because I like touching people (that came out wrong), finally after the tour of Florence's fantastic views and local dickheads had ended he brought me meet a few of his friends. They were really nice, and then I worked out the reason behind the meeting, time to beat the shit out of Vieri it seems. Sigh, am I really ever going to not do something of the sort?

Of course Ezio just HAD to drag me along behind him and present a rather star-struck Lily to Vieri after I had seen a woman who looked exactly like my sister, and Vieri took it the wrong way and all that jazz. He started calling me names and shit, before long I just tuned him out and started miming the argument between Ezio and Vieri with my hands. Soon my hand puppet battle got violent and I mimed Ezio murdering Vieri horribly with contraptions used in the Saw movies and laughing manically while doing so. One Vieri the Hand Puppet had been successfully defeated I looked up to see everyone staring at me with either bemused or plainly pissed off expressions. Improvisation time again!

"Oh hello Vieri! How delightful to meet you after all this time! Y'know I've heard so much about you and people simply didn't do you looks justice!" At this point Vieri looked positively arrogant and smug while Ezio laughed, finally catching onto my sarcastic tone. "I mean seriously! Look at your hair, prime Professor Snpe grease, oh and a horse's face with a tiny skinny body! Oh! Oh! Look at your height! I'm only 5'10 but you! Wow! You must be at most 5'7! Strapping gent indeed!"

Now Vieri looked so pissed and started swearing at me again, while I looked down at him. "Ah, I understand now. Your dick must be tiny because you shoved ¾ of it into your personality." That was it, that was what set him off. I quickly found his fist flying directly towards my face but being me I just HAD to be inconvenient and step just a little to the left.

As he threw his weight into the punch he quickly lost balance and I smashed my knee into his nose, effectively breaking it. "Saw time!" I shouted as Vieri's men started to join in.

Ezio and I fought back to back, sometimes breaking off to slam various body parts into people (not in that way I swear!). Soon we got separated and three men attempted to take me down. Attempted.

The first underestimated my speed and tried to use his foot to slam into my knee while trying to distract me with a fist to the face. I saw this coming and instead grabbed his right fist with my left hand and twirling under his outstretched arm and kicking him in the back of his right knee. He fell to the ground and I hit the back of his head, knocking him out.

The other two I think pissed their pants at the sight of me rounding on them, of course in whole film fashion they took up their places as the idiots who try to fight of the good guy, sort of like Crabbe and Goyle in Harry Potter really. The first, dubbed Curly, sent a fist at me while the second tried to tackle my waist. They weren't collaborating. Huge mistake. I grabbed Curly's wrist and used my upper body strength and the second (now known as Charlie) body to propel myself up, still holding onto Curly's wrist so it broke when I landed behind him. The bone popped out of Curly's skin too. Ow. Now Curly was down I rounded on a terrified Charlie who promptly ran in the opposite direction, scrambling past all the others who had stopped to watch us fight.

Charlie looked behind him, to see if I was coming which was a bad idea as Ezio and Federico pushed their feet into his stomach, sending him back into me and as such I hit him in the back of the head and knocked him out.

Now those three were dealt with, Vieri was the last man standing with a bloody nose, broken arm and a piss scared look on his face. Oh he also had wet himself. Ezio took advantage of this to taunt him. Through Ezio taunting I rolled my eyes with a grin and started searching the unconscious dudes' pockets. I found a fair bit of cash, which is now mine by the way, and sauntered over to the boys.

Ezio and Federico parted to let me stand in the middle of them. In our pose we looked like superheroes! Vieri took one look at me and my boys before sprinting off in the other direction, crying his eyes out. My mum would've killed me for doing that.

With Vieri gone, I could now have one on one time with my boys. "Well," I started, "That went well." Ezio and Federico burst out laughing at my enthusiasm before Federico ushered us to the doctor, who recognised the boys instantly.

"Please Doctor, you must help him! His pretty face is his only asset!" Federico mock begged the doctor. I snorted before adding, "I dunno, I think of another asset he possesses." Ezio flashed me a grin and Federico wrapped an arm around my shoulders. Taking this as an invitation, I started making Federico dance with me in the street, both of us covered in blood with no music playing while Ezio was getting healed by the Doctor who seemed to prefer inspecting my body than Ezio's lip. Ah men these (or those, really) days.

Dancing with Federico was fun but now that Ezio had paid for the Doctor I dragged him into the dance and suddenly all three of use were holding hands and spinning faster and faster until one of us fell, the first was dear little Feddy and then Ezio before I fist pumped the air in my supreme awesomeness.

"Hey race you two to the top of that church?" Federico asked (more like ordered) us, pointing to the church. I grinned at the challenge and nodded my head vigorously, eventually Ezio comprehended his brother's words and agreed too.

And we were off! Sprinting to some boxes I jumped up them and pulled myself up the building while humming the Spiderman theme tune and pretending to shoot webs out of my hands. I sprinted across the rooftops and saw Ezio right next to me, which sucked because he was taller than me and had longer legs, the dick, I pushed myself and scanned the area. Federico in sight!

Ezio finally noticed me and flashed me a grin before pushing himself on. Oh no, I will not let him win! Desmond will remember this and I will get teased for the rest of eternity, particularly by Shaun so with that thought on mind I pushed myself in harder and managed to reach the church before Ezio. I did my little happy dance too.

The brothers caught up with me, both gasping for breath. Hmm, they should try free running in 21st Century London. They started talking, "We lead a good life, brother. May it never change." "And may it never change us!" As we stood in our superhero pose and we watched over the sun setting scenery of Florence. It was magnificent. Beautiful. It was in this moment that I realised no matter how much I complain or no matter how much I want a normal life with a normal boyfriend that I would never settle anything less than this. I was so lucky, and that luck is what brought me here. My life is fantastic, dangerous but fantastic. And I wouldn't change it for the world.


	6. Chapter 3

**AC2 is not mine as you all know and thank you Smiley (that's your new name) ****for ideas and inspiration**** I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I'll try and put another one up tomorrow!**

Ezio eventually left Federico and me in order to go and shag the brains out of dear Cristina, but not before flashing me a grin and a hug that would have suffocated a normal human. Can I even be classed as human any more? Oh well.

Slowly Federico and I gradually climbed down the church and I explained my 'story' to him. Basically it went like this, Giovanni and my father are good friends and I was sent to see how Giovanni was doing by my father in England who was busy with work and didn't trust me to look after myself properly so I had to come and stay with my extended family the Auditores. He bought it too, which surprised me quite a bit.

We walked back to Plazzo Auditore having weird conversations that neither of us new about. I decided that I liked Federico a lot; he treats me like one of the guys but still flirts unlike Ezio who seems content on just trying to get into my pants.

Walking through the doors, I was greeted and introduced to the rest of the Auditore clan. I really liked Petruccio, the dude was so cute! I just wanted to drop him in my tea and slurp until I die! But then I would be a cannibal which would suck quite a bit. Petruccio seemed to like me a lot too and continuously blushed and was very shy whenever my attention turned to him. Maria seemed all too enthusiastic about putting me in a dress and already asked if I was married and if not I would be interested in Federico or Ezio. I told her I'd prefer not to have an STD to which everyone laughed except Federico who put me in a headlock and noogied me.

Claudia was nice, strong too but she just seemed to be a whiny, love-struck 15 year old as all she talked about was Duccio and which of her dresses would look perfect on me. I was not too thrilled at the thought being dolled up by the Auditore women.

Giovanni started telling the others why I was staying with them, complete with my helpful comments on how "England is rain, just rain. There is no such thing as sunshine and Italy is the complete opposite but probably not as filled with as many madmen than England." The madmen thing sprawled out of me as I remembered assassinating Jack the Ripper, dude was pretty hot though.

Eventually, Maria sent me up to Claudia's room with Claudia in order to prepare me for dinner. And I can tell you this, being stuffed into a frilled, puffy dress with a corset is not me idea of fun. But they were being nice to me and I agreed to wear it for dinner.

Marching down the stairs, I towered over Claudia who held my arm and attempted to keep up with my long-legged strides. She was failing quite a bit considering our height difference. We entered the dining room and I was immediately assaulted by a gushing Maria saying what a lovely wife I would make. Federico just stared at me, stifling his laughter at my face. Bloody ponce could see right through my comfortable façade. He knew I would prefer a pair of trousers but of course he just HAD to let me suffer. Git.

We all sat down. I was to the left of Federico with an empty space to my left, Claudia sat opposite me with Petruccio opposite Federico. That left Giovanni at the head of the table with Maria opposite the empty chair. We all held hands and Giovanni started a prayer, once he finished speaking everyone said 'Amen' except me, which earned me a few questioning glances and then the feast of a thousand corpses began! That sounded weird. We all just started to eat, really.

Let me tell you this, the food was divine! Normally I would settle for Alison's cooking or my own and if not then pizza or a Chinese but this was home-cooked and gorgeous. It made me realise how hungry I actually was.

Soon, conversation was made. This came in the form of questions directed at me. By Maria. About marriage. Again.

"So tell me Lily, do you have any suitors?" I almost choked on my food but being sabotaged by Tom for weeks at a time taught me not to choke.

I swallowed and looked up at Maria, "Not currently. I'm not that interested in being married to be honest." She gasped at me and Claudia looked up with a grin.

"Perche? Do you have someone special?" Claudia asked with a sly smile. I burst out laughing and had to stifle my giggles as Federico kicked me under the table.

"No, nothing like that. I just get into too much trouble for people to take a romantic or marriageable notice in me." Giovanni glanced at me when I said trouble. I think he knew exactly what kind of trouble I get into. And I'm not just talking about outside of the bedroom.

Federico grinned and decided to voice his input, "Oh? What kind of trouble, cara mia?" I decided to flirt back. Screw Ezio (yes please!) he isn't here so I'll have to settle for Federico who has a very similar name to my little brother.

"Oh y'know the usual. I used to make Ezio look like a saint!" I exclaimed with hand actions. Everyone burst out laughing, even eye-rolling Maria let out a quiet giggle.

Conversation ceased at this point as everyone finished their meal, I started fidgeting and considered making a new puppet show but then remembered that it probably seem rude while everyone was eating. Just as they finished, Petruccio piped up.

"Lily, why don't you say 'Amen'?" He asked with a child's innocence. Now I had to find a way of explaining without saying, 'Oh Hi! Sorry I'm not religious; most people aren't in the future!' Yeah, that would go down well.

"Well, I'm not religious. I don't know whether or not God is real so I tend not to pray but I will participate in certain religious activities as I respect other peoples beliefs."

"Why don't you believe in God?"

"I was brought up this way, to see the unseen and believe the unbelieved I guess you could say." You really have no idea what truer words I have said. Petruccio took this as an answer and finally we all finished.

Giovanni dismissed us all but asked me to talk with him in his office. I agreed and followed him. I hadn't planned what to say so I guess my amazing improvisation skills would need to be applied again. God, I'm doing more improvisation now than ever before in my life!

He sat down and gestured for me to do the same in a chair in front of him. I obeyed and mentally prepared myself for my interrogation. With a stern stare (alliteration!) from Giovanni I started before he could beat me to it.

"My name is Lily, no last name, and I'm an Assassin like you but I'm a special kind of Assassin known as a Time Assassin. There a very few us, about 3 or 4 including me however the Templars have about 9 but there used to be more. Then they insulted my hats. No one insults my hats." I said in one breath, never knew I could do that! I should so become a professional swimmer and meet the Australian Swimming Team and then marry all of them!

Giovanni had question, I could tell and he didn't hesitate in asking them. "Time Assassins? What are they?" He didn't believe me, well time to prove it.

"Don't ask questions, just listen and it is very unbelievable but everything I say is true, okay?" He nodded.

"Time Assassins are people that biologically are different to other people and joined the Assassins , same for the Time Templars but they're with the Templars. There is something in my DNA, blood to you, that has mutated and a woman called Alison has manufactured a machine that can manipulate this and enhance certain features of humans or install new ones. Alison also created Time Manipulators." I indicated to the watch-like object on my right wrist.

"This allows me to lock onto a certain point in history and travel to that time but it's slightly painful and I get dizzy when it happens as the atoms (what your body is made of) break down and then reassemble in the point in history you wish to go to. This is why I had to check I had all my body parts as occasionally the atoms don't reassemble properly or at all. It's very dangerous over all but very important too."

Giovanni looked astonished but he saw no hint of a lie in my face, thank god he believed me. "So, you're from the future?" He asked me with shock and a slightly disbelieving tone. I nodded. I knew this was going to take a while to sink in.

"Who won?"

"We're still fighting, I was sent back in order to retrieve lost bit of data and help with major points of history, such as the crucifixion. But I'm also running."

"From what?"

"The Templars, I possess the Sword of Eden as I can't use it's power which means that it's safest in my hands." At this Giovanni wanted proof and proof I gave him.

I attached the Sword of Eden to my thigh so the point just touched the floor and I hiked my dress up and pulled it out of its scabbard. I placed the golden sword on the table and Giovanni looked at it in awe.

"How?" His question came out as an astonished whisper. "Joan of Arc gave it to me." I answered simply.

After this Giovanni looked at my face, he believed me. Believed everything I told him. "You were telling the truth when you said that you were raised to see the unseen and believe the unbelieved." He stated with a grin. Grinning back I replied, "I don't lie, I merely improvise." He laughed a little and then sent me to the guest room. I requested that he lock the sword somewhere safe and thank goodness he did.

I hauled myself upstairs and despite the BM giving me and energy boost so I can go days without sleep, I was exhausted. Lazily, I managed to pull off the dress with a bit of swearing and scarring and cursing the maker of the 'poofy, frilly, death-maker of absolute doom' and climbed into a nightgown. I'm not to fond of nightgowns as I don't like my thighs touching (ha! Unless it's someone else!) but I just dealt with it. They were being nice to me so I should accept it; I flopped onto the bed and dove under the covers, finally letting my swirling and complicated mind rest. Soon I drifted of into blissful sleep about Ezio and the content of his trousers.


	7. Chapter 4

**Sorry! I haven't updated in a while and that was because a rather large gust of wind decided it didn't like my BT hub box thingy and blew it away so it broke. Sorry for the inconvenience ;) So yeah I wrote a little extra, and here it is! I don't own AC2**

I awoke to the sound of someone creeping into my room. Now let me tell you this; I had a very satisfying dream and Ezio and when one has been woken from such a dream shit goes down, so you can understand why I hurled my pillow at the offending intruder. Who turned out to be Ezio. With clothes on. Damn

Anyway, as I was saying, Ezio decided that my bedroom window was a more suitable entrance than the front door and rudely woke me from my sleep by climbing in my bed and wrapping his arm around my waist. Dunno why. It's was cool though because I like snuggling and as much as I would love to have my eggs fertilized in the morning (with the fertilized part) by him, I am far too scared of a potentially pissed of Maria to do that. So when his hand started inching up my nighty I decided to be a good girl and replace his hand over my nighty on my stomach. But of course he is Ezio and started the whole process again.

After about 10 minutes of this I eventually kicked him in the shin. "I'd rather not get an STD or pregnant, thank you very much!" I exclaimed in my half asleep state. Ezio grunted and I could tell he just came back from Cristina's house because he smelled of the intoxicating mixture of sex and sweat. I rather liked it.

Cracking my eyes open slightly I was greeted by the sight of the open window and noticed it was still dark when Ezio decided to invade my privacy. Annoyed at being woken and now the sudden rush of cold that engulfed the room, I snuggled deeper into Ezio's embrace and felt his arm tighten around me.

My breath caught in my throat. I really liked this position and I was surprised that I was content just to lay here with him and for the first time ever, I didn't JUST want sex. Now this was odd but by the quickening of my heartbeat and the giddy feeling that consumed I was almost certain that this new rush of chemical reactions all bottled up to me fancying him. Damn this won't go down well, and with that thought in mind I drifted off to sleep again, this time with a fully clothed (damn again) Ezio curled around my body.

A weird beeping noise penetrated my dream of bacon and hats and Ezios (seriously is he ALL I'm going to dream about now?) and brought my attention to my wrist-o-meter (as I had dubbed it) with my Time Manipulator, clock, communication device and an assortment of other interesting things built into it that I'm too much of a coward to try out.

Lazily, I tried to move to it but Ezio tightened his hold on me, bringing me flying back to his chest with my head tucked under his chin. How he managed that I'll never know seeing as how we are basically the same height (even if he is a little taller than me *insert grumpy face*). I gently decided to reach my arm out and with my long artisan fingers I clutched the wrist-o-meter and answered my call. IT was Alison, no surprise there, who requested immediate intercom ASAP.

Tiredly, I pushed the button underneath the screen to accept her call. Alison was still in her pyjamas and had a huge cup of tea in her hands, however her glasses were perched on her nose and her hair was still in an unbelievably neat bun on top of her head.

"Lily," She started, "I have new information regarding your changed in the BM. First off- why on Earth are you in bed with a man you only just met?"

Giggling I answered her as Ezio wrapped a second arm around me, "He climbed in last night, nothing happened…sadly. Anyhow what about that information? Does it have anything with me not needing the lavatory at all?"

Alison rolled her eyes at my promiscuous behaviour and responded to my question, "Yes it does. Your body uses everything it can in order to sustain itself. Chemical reactions break down everything you consume so you will have extra energy, which is why no excrement or urine will be produced. Also your menstruation will no longer be needed to conceive children as one of the chemical reactions affects that and keeps the womb lining fresh. So for goodness sake be careful! IT will be far easier for you to get pregnant than any other woman! Oh and Lily?"

"Yes?"

"Do behave, you're not invincible." Never!

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

"Enough with the Harry Potter quotes. Ezio looks like he is about to get up, it would be very difficult to describe to him what is happening so goodbye."

I didn't get a chance to say goodbye as Alison signed off and I felt Ezio's breath start to quicken, he was waking up. I put my wrist-o-meter down on the bedside table and turned around to face Ezio who had the cutest grin on his face. God I'm turning into a girl, since when did I say cute? Either way, he was cute. And now his eyes opened wider and his grin went from cute to perverted in pure Ezio fashion. "Well, piccolo, I certainly wish to wake up like this every morning!" I rolled my eyes and flirted back, "Yes is would seem pleasant, except we're still fully clothed!" Swag.

Ezio laughed and rolled out of the bed, it was then I noticed my nightgown was bunched up at my waist and his shirt had been long forgotten of the floor. I stared at his muscles moving as he stretched and I realized my shortness of breathe was not because of sleep. I really liked him and I hardly knew him! Well actually I did read a bit of his biography before I met him so I know him quite well; it's me he doesn't know. And that thought makes me really sad.

"Come one, I need to face my father and having a beautiful Madonna on my arm couldn't hurt." Ezio said while pulling me to my feet. In whole Disney princess mode I lost my balance and stumbled into him, he caught me at the same time by breath caught. With widened eyes I looked up at him, quickly putting on my balaclava of a grin and pushing myself away. "C'mon we should get ready." I expected him to leave the room while I got changed but he is Ezio and instead just lay on my bed, staring at me.

"Y'know I will just change in front of you." I stated looking him dead in the eye. With a cocky grin he countered, "I sincerely hope so, cara mia." I laughed and decided to make a show of it. Ezio had seen many women naked, but I doubt he saw any with my confidence or my calibre of pure awesomeness. Time to make him squirm. I love being evil.

Slowly, I turned to him and with the best innocent/coy facial expression I had I slowly unbuttoned the front of the nightgown. My black bra was on display as I pushed the straps of the nightgown down, revelling in Ezio's stunned expression and breath quickening. Finally I managed to push the nightgown to my waist and ever so slowly I made sure to graze my toned stomach with my fingers and my hips while pushing the nightgown to the ground.

Standing there in my matching underwear I could tell Ezio was having a very good time, to amuse myself further I decided to flirt. "Is that a knife in your pocket or are you just very happy to see me?" Adding a wink, a breathless and happy Ezio replied, "The latter cara mia, I do believe you are now one of my favourite people."

"Watch out; little boys who play with fire get burned."

"Then let me burn, I'm becoming a pyromaniac." At this I burst out laughing and sauntered over to him. Placing my hands on either side of his head, I leaned down to whisper in his ear while he ran his hands over my hips and thighs.

Just as I was about to say something very sexy, someone very annoying albeit cute, burst into the room. Ezio and I both turn to look at a very embarrassed and red Petruccio. Well, this is awkward.

"U-um, I-I-I, nevermindIwilljustleavenow! Goodbye!" I've now decided that breathing is beneath Petruccio as he has no need for oxygen. He slammed the door and Ezio and I burst out laughing at him, it was hard (not the only thing that's hard either) not too as well! I honestly don't know how Petruccio is so innocent with Ezio and Federico as brothers to be honest.

Picking myself off of Ezio (boner now gone), I ushered him out of my bedroom with his shirt and decided I needed to change. This gave me time to think. I really liked the position I was in earlier. And I mean I REALLY liked it. More than I should've, and already I know this is getting out of control.

Turning to my wardrobe, I opened it and was greeted by the sight of big frilly dresses with corsets of non-breathing. I closed it with a huff and turned to the drawers instead. I pulled out a tight white blouse-ish thing, a dark blue waist coat and some tight cotton trousers that reminded me of leggings. I put the clothes on and found some boots in the corner that fitted me; I was in a very smiley mood now.

Anyway, after running a brush through my hair I bumped into a sly smiling Claudia in the corridor. Who managed to recount my night before with Ezio. Bitch.

Turning down the corridor and into the dining room I noticed a blushing Petruccio refused to meet either mine or the smirking Ezio's eyes. Growing slightly suspicious of all the little smirks and stifled giggles from the Auditores I decided to end my confusion.

"What is it?" I asked.

Federico was the first to answer and he did not hesitate in doing so, "Have a nice night?" I realised what the dick was talking about and thought I was very kind in indulging him to my opinion, "Probably better than yours; Ezio is a fantastic bed warmer!"

Everyone burst out laughing as Ezio looked mock-hurt at the thought that was all he was to me. I joined the laughing eventually and Ezio wrapped his arm around my waist while Federico's arm occupied my shoulders, how the hell did he get it up there? And that could easily have a double meaning *wink wink*.

Soon we all stopped and everyone went about their daily business. Ezio ran errands for his family while Maria asked me to help her with carrying paintings and insisting her friend paint me. Dunno why but I ha a nagging feeling on who she was talking about.

Before I knew it Maria had ushered me out of the Palazzo and tucked her arm through mine as we began walking. She talked of many things, mainly on how her friend would be delighted to paint me. As much as I love that idea of being a model I would have to sit still for ages and when you're filled with energy, a complete idiot and not to mention have the mind of a 3 year old the prospect of sitting still for hours on end was not a thrilling one. But Maria insisted. And glared.

Eventually after I zoned out for a bit, Maria knocked on a door under a small archway type thingy - sorry but my skills of identification were somewhat lacking at the present time – a man, a quite attractive man with dark blonde shoulder length hair and bright blue eyes opened the door with a brilliant grin on his face.

"Lady Auditore! How wonderful to see you again!"

"Oh Leonardo!" They embraced warmly and when they pulled away, the man turned his attention to me. "Oh my!" He said, cupping my face with his hands and pushing my hair out of the way, "You are simply gorgeous! Please let me paint you!"

This man was happy and very enthusiastic. I already liked him. And then it hit me. This man wasn't just ANY man, he was Leonardo Da Vinci! The Leonardo Da fucking Vinci! And he wanted to paint me! Me, miss I'm-a-sexy-vain-but-entirely-awesome-idiot! For a second I thought he was blind but his next words brought me out of my internal monologue.

"Oh cara mia! I am so rude! I am Leonardo Da Vinci, who might you be?" Laughing lightly at him I introduced myself, and with a dazzling grin he retrieved the paintings. We walked back to the Palazzo and along the way we met Ezio, and almost immediately I handed him the large box, which he struggled with more than me; damn super strength, the only use it really is for bashing people who I find very disagreeable heads in. And even that was hard considering I like the majority of people.

Walking back, Leonardo struck up conversation with Ezio and soon the two started a new friendship. I caught a part of the conversation and I just HAD to add to it. "I want to make my mark in history!" Leonardo exclaimed waving his arms in a similar way to me, "Oh believe me Leo, you will." I said smirking and winking at a blushing Leonardo. Once again though I zoned out of the conversation, hearing but not listening.

Eventually Ezio left us after depositing the paintings at home before pulling me into an embrace and pecking me lightly on the lips. And then he ran into Giovanni's office without a second glance; leaving standing there, gawking like a bloody git-headed fish. The funny feelings came back and it was horrible as it was amazing, I couldn't understand them and Ezio certainly wasn't helping.

Maria left Leonardo and I as we made our way back to his workshop he immediately instructed me to sit on a stool by the window, prop my right elbow up and lean on my hand.

Leo came over and adjusted my hair in the perfect position; staring at me for a while before he began his work. It gave me time to think about a lot of things too.

My Life:

I am…happy I guess you could say with it but it's painful. I have lived through more experiences than most other people. And the things I've done and the things I've thought. Most people assume I'm an innocent if not perverted teenager but in truth, I'm a terrible and cruel woman. If I could go back and stop my mistakes from happening I would have but I can't out of pure fear.

Sometimes I wonder if people saw the real me they would leave, disgusted by the animal I have become. I don't want pity, I just want someone to understand but I don't suppose they ever will.

And Ezio. Oh dear, dear Ezio. I'm afraid, not of him but of what will happen. I know something is wrong, something will happen and he will be powerless to stop it. He may not be sad or worry over his mistakes but I do worry. He is falling, I can see it. It is already starting and I fear that it wont stop, that he wont catch himself or worse yet, I won't. I haven't known him long but if these feelings I get when I'm around him are any indication of anything it is that I care about him, a lot. And while I care about virtually anyone, I like Ezio a lot more than I should. Affections between Assassins rarely last long because of our profession. And another thing.

He is Ezio Auditore why would he be interested in me? It is the hopeful silly feelings of a lost and scared girl who hides behind a shell of happiness and optimisim.

"Lily?" Leo's voice brought me out of my mind. Silently I stared at him, setting his paint brush down he wondered over and knelt in front of me. His hand found mine while the other one rested on my cheek. "Why are you crying?" I was surprised but he did raise a good point. Why was I crying?

I smiled at him and said "Just thinking." I couldn't say anymore because we both heard screams from Palazzo Auditore. So it has begun.


	8. Chapter 5

**Sorry! I know its been a week or longer but my broadband cut me off and then work and school and shit like that! I.e I've been really busy! But here is the next instalment and I'll try and write at least 1 chapter a week I promise!**

Dashing through the evening sunlight streets of Florence, I swerved through the crowds, putting my modified body to use. I was very quick, and misfortunate passer-by's were pushed and clothes ruffled at the speed I was running at cause wind to tousle them. I was going so quickly that my breaths were becoming laboured but I knew I had to do this. No one die at my fault. Not again.

I pushed the doors of Palazzo Auditore open so quickly and with so much force – my enhanced strength bringing into play now – that I startled the guards that were winning in a deadly dance against Federico and Giovanni. They all spun around to see a windswept and pissed off Lily with a rather impressive and large dagger gripped in each hand.

With a grin, the one that Givanni was losing against threw a knife at me. Bouncing it back with my right dagger, I stared with an intense gaze and the guard who was losing confidence and shook slightly in shock. Giovanni seeing this, took the moment to stab the guard in the stomach and with a grunt he fell down, blood seeping through his uniform.

Giovanni rounded on the other guard fighting Federico, sending me a visual message I swerved to the right, performing a half pirouette to see Claudia being held back by another guard while Maria tried to fight of two others by herself. Petruccio was on the floor knocked out with a small, but bleeding wound on his head.

Immediately I formed a strategy in my head that would normally take a person hours to work out, I did it in seconds. I jumped in front of Maria and blocked the guard on her left who decided to be an idiot and fight me by his lonesome. Dick.

He lunged at me, sensing this I turned the right side of my body so I was facing the wall, I pushed his sword out in my opposite direction with the heel of my palm and socked him once in the nose. He fell back and staggered a bit before blind rage filled his eyes.

Lunging once more, he hoped to use his body weight to knock me out of the way with an outstretched arm. Good, I intended on this. I used his arm as leverage and pulled myself under him, as I didn't change my hands' position he was forced back in an arm lock, the sword clattered to the floor and was picked up by Maria. Finally I sliced his neck cleanly, leaving him dead on the floor. As I pulled the dagger out of his neck, I instantly threw it at the guard who was holding Claudia. It hit him it the eye and he died, his blood squirting over Claudia, who screamed.

Maria managed to kill off the guard but she looked…hollow, like her body was there but her soul had gone. The light in her eyes had diminished and glazed over, like there was frost that covered the fire. It was frightening.

I turned around and to my horror I saw Giovanni badly injured, fighting furiously at the guard to I had noticed pushed Federico out of the building and into the arms of more guards. He was unconscious and the guards left their last to die at the mercy of me and Giovanni. Poor sod. Giovanni decapitated him just as Aneta made an appearance.

Her hands flew to her mouth at the sight before her. Running she ran over to me, "What happened?" She exclaimed, "Betrayal, can you take the others to somewhere safe?" I asked her, my jovial tone replaced by an eerie and almost nostalgic voice.

"Ci! My sister's!" She said once more and immediately offered to take Giovanni to support him. Ezio chose this moment to bounce into the room, the grin of ignorance slipped from his face as soon as he saw us.

"What happened?" He shouted, anger and worry clouding his vision. I filled him in on the situation, letting my hand rest on his shoulder. He looked distraught but determination flickered in his eyes. Giovanni hobbled over, he leaned on me and started speaking to Ezio rapidly. I wasn't really paying attention to what he was saying as I was too busy keeping watch, my weapon cocked and gripped tightly in case more enemies decided a fight was necessary. Seriously why can't we all just be friends?

Aneta immediately ushered them out of the Palazzo while Ezio grabbed my hand and pulled me to his father's office. It was very broken and there was debris everywhere, obviously someone had gotten a little too curious.

"How do I find it?" Ezio asked me, shrugging I decided to answer with an assassin-y answer, "Eagle vision?" He nodded and immediately scanned the room, his eyes turning yellow until he fixated on one point of the room. Striding over he pressed several stones on the wall and slowly the door opened for us.

I looked around while Ezio searched the chest; pretty obvious really, it was the only object of significance in the room. That is until some papers on the desk caught my eye. Being the overly curious and death defying person I am, I looked at them. One in particular caught my eye.

_Subject 4: Lily_

_DoB: 2/8/1996_

_Blood type: A+_

_Species: Biologically Modified Human_

_Hair colour: White_

_Eye colour: Blue_

_Abilities: Enhanced speed, strength, stamina and healing_

_Allegiance: Assassins_

_Personality:She is brave, foolhardy but ultimately kind-hearted. Her curiosity has led to many thrilling adventures and often left her with physical and emotional scars but as a stronger person for it. Her personality has been known to change slightly every time she steps inside the BM as new information and talents are placed within her.  
Current status: Alive _

_Known Family: Dead except for two, her sisters._

_Rating: Level 5 Danger_

_Additional details: Subject 4 is the most successful of the BM humans to be produced. She is slightly erratic in her personality and behaviour though due to malfunction of the BM. She is also highly dangerous, regard with caution. Due to anomalies she is unstable but with persuasion can be kept on track. Extermination of family failed, step-sister Bethany survived and half-sister Jane survived, both gone into hiding._

_Subject 4's mission is clear; defeat Templars permanently an retrieve lost information. Although, something happened in 1485. It is unclear who the father is though speculations have been made and assumptions are clear. Must be eliminated at all costs, the Apple of Eden is at stake if child liv-_

The notes ended there as the bottom of the paper was ripped off and I can tell you, I was thoroughly startled. I checked the top of the paper for a date or any indication of the author. None was to be found. It was obvious it wasn't Giovanni as the hand writing didn't match but I had this inkling of a feeling of what the paper was going on about.

As it mentioned a child, I assumed I fall pregnant sometime in the near future. That scared me. I always wanted a baby but I would be raising a child in the middle of a secret war! The paper said it must be eliminated but who the hell could have written it? It couldn't have been Templars because they don't know that much about me. And to assume the Assassins would want to kill a child is ridiculous…right?

I couldn't ponder as Ezio had finished getting changed and pulled me by the arm, carefully I untucked my arm from his grip. He looked at me questioningly as I tucked the paper into my back pocket. "I'm going to change into my set." I said quickly, trying to hide the paper. Ezio just nodded and I dashed up the stairs, pushed open the door to my room and dove under the bed.

I pulled out my Assassin's clothing, it was similar to Ezio's only a lot more revealing. The main clothing was a Chinese cheogsam in white that only went to my thighs with the traditional slit up the sides and was white with no patterns except the red lining; it also had a hood attached to it too. I chose to wear my black short shorts instead of trousers as it was relatively warm out side at the moment. I put on my black shoes that resembled ballet pointe shoes. My cloak was light, floaty and reached my ankles. It was pure white but with a red under colour. Practical, I know.

I dashed down the stairs and joined Ezio as we ran along the rooftops underneath the moonlight. It would have been romantic if not for the fact that Federico was in prison, Giovanni was on the brink of death and they had just lost virtually everything they owned. We came to a certain rooftop and Ezio pulled me down, keeping me behind him.

He knocked on what I assumed was the front door, a fat jolly man answered. Alberti Umburto. Ezio talked again but I wasn't paying attention to him (been doing that a lot haven't I?) instead I looked straight at the weird hooded man walking passed Umburto, he was giving off a whole creepy murderer vibe. Not good I'm guessing.

Still not paying attention, I let Ezio drag me to Aneta's sister's place. When my mind decided being outside of my body was no longer entertaining, I looked up at the big, flashy and bright colours of a lovely brothel. Wait? What?

"Uh, I think we have the wrong place." Said Ezio to Aneta while cutting of the blood circulation in my right hand… why were we still holding hands?

"No, no, this is it." Aneta replied as a tall (but still short) woman wearing lots of red sort of floated down the stairs. Nice tits Lady, I don't think you've emphasised them enough. Oh wait, she's Paola, how did I know that?

"Welcome Ezio, Lily!" She exclaimed while giving Ezio an eyeful, to be fair he was trying not to get a boner I reckon, which is virtually impossible for him. Seriously just mention something completely honest and Ezio will turn it perverted and get a boner. Sigh, men.

She crushed me in a hug, which would probably cause Ezio's boner to grow even bigger at the sight of two very attractive, very single and very confident women touching each other which by the way sounded far less innocent that initially intended. Anyway, as soon as she let me go Claudia, Petruccio and Maria came down the stairs. Something is wrong. Wasn't Giovanni meant to be with them? Oh no, trouble!

After a lot of hugs and "Are you alright?" It dawned on Ezio that his father was not among them.

"Where is padre?" He asked, slight fear and worry trickling into his tone. Everyone looked down, shame and worry clouded their faces.

Aneta spoke up, "He was taken by the Guards while we were trying to get here. I'm so sorry Master Ezio but we couldn't stop them!" For a second Ezio seemed ready to shout but quickly deflated at Aneta's genuine apology.

"Both of you get some rest, the hanging is tomorrow and you need to rest if you hope to make a difference. My girls can show you to your rooms." Paola cut in, strangely calm and serene throughout the whole debacle.


End file.
